Second Chance
by MysteryEarth
Summary: When Hermione Granger, an orphan raised in Wammy's House, hears the news of her beloved friend L's death, she embarks on a very risky mission to give him a second chance.


**Summary:** When Hermione, an orphan raised in Wammy's House, hears the news of L, she embarks on a very risky mission and gives him a second chance.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note.

 **Chapter 1:**

Winchester, 1997

Grey clouds, like they were in some kind of hurry, were rushing through the sky and covering whatever blue that had left in it. They carried the news of an impending rain, made the air stifling and added unnecessary gloom to Roger Ruvie's current situation, making the old man more uncomfortable like he wasn't already. But to be honest, it often rained in this city, more so when Quillsh Wammy or –lately- Roger himself went out to bring a new child.

This one, a 7 years old girl with brown eyes and incredibly wild brown hair, was as unfortunate as any children whose fate had brought them to Wammy's House, an institution that brings up bright children, but dare Roger said, she was the most extraordinary out of all he had ever seen. Then again, with L, Near and Mello, maybe it was impossible to say which one was the most unusual.

Hermione Jean Granger was silent, like all other's who had the same journey to the Wammy's with Roger before. She held the old man's free hand –he was carrying her unimpressive suitcase with the other one- firmly, like a lifeline, like she was going to die if she let go. Her eyes, a lovely shade of brown, were puffy from crying and they held a scared, yet hardened stare. Roger didn't blame her; considering the things she lived, it was actually surprising that she had introduced herself rather normally when old man went to get her earlier and had accepted the situation after listening to him. Still, it was L and Watari who had sent the girl's information to Roger and asked that he took her into the House so maybe it shouldn't have been surprising at all.

When two of them arrived in front of the rails that opened into the garden of a pretty large British style mansion, first drops of rain started falling on the earth. Sound of the bell, like always, welcomed them first and as he ushered the little girl inside, Roger inwardly wondered about what L had planned to do with her.

* * *

"Is there anything else you want?"

 _I would like… a family._ "No, sir." Hermione answered, not looking at the old man.

"You can call me Rogers. Everyone in here does so." The old man gave the little girl a mild, gentle smile as if to encourage her and continued, "dinner, as you know, is in 18.30. I will see you then."

Hermione nodded, remembering that three meals everyday were eaten together with everyone in Wammy's House. It was one of the rules, Rogers Ruvie, headmaster, had told her. She wasn't against the idea but even in normal houses there were times that all family member were not present; she doubted that this rule was being perfectly enforced in here, an orphanage for _gifted_ children. Gifted children tended to break the rules, after all. But Hermione knew she would follow them; they were the rules of her new… house? New life?

Hermione didn't know what Wammy's House was to her yet. She didn't feel like calling this place something private. For now, this place was just where she lived until she was old enough. Would it change if she met with other children? Would this place be something more than a small, well-heated yet cold, pink-painted yet grey-looking room? And there was that L person Rogers had talked about? Who were they and what did they want from her?

The grey alarm clock on the drawer beside her bed showed 16.28 and that meant she had about two hours. Finally, alone with herself, Hermione lied down on the mattress without getting inside the bed. And she closed her eyes, drifting into thought.

* * *

To be honest, Hermione should've seen it coming, that when she lied down for a short nap until dinner, she wouldn't be able wake up until the next morning. As a result, she was low on blood sugar now judging from the dizziness as she rode on the car beside Rogers. Though, she didn't know why the old man wanted to leave immediately when he woke her up before dawn, without having any breakfast too.

Streets of Winchester were empty, but they were brighter now, comparing to an hour earlier when they had left. Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled, not being able to keep stress from showing in her face. Had something happened again? Had she done something in her sleep?

As if he read her thoughts, Rogers spoke up gently. "There's nothing for you to worry about Miss. Granger. I apologize for taking you out so suddenly. Unfortunately, that person is…quite willful and impatient."

Hermione turned him, her eyes slightly wide in curiosity. "That person?"

Rogers nodded without tearing his eyes from the road, "Yes. You will meet him shortly."

Hermione's eyes widened a bit more, but this time, in realization "Headmaster, do you mean…L?" she unconsciously whispered the last letter, like some kind of secret. "But I thought we wouldn't meet so soon."

Roger smiled knowingly, "Well, just wait a bit more. There's not much left until we arrive, L will explain everything."

Hermione couldn't help the slight pout that formed on her face because she didn't understand all this mystery but didn't say anything.

"By the way, Miss Granger, could you open the glove box" said Rogers, "You should intake some food before we meet L."

Happy to hear the word 'food', and happier to see a box of banana milk in glove compartment upon opening; Hermione's pout faded, replacing with an appetent eagerness. Roger continued as he turned a corner, "Keep it a secret from Mello, though. I never let him eat chocolate in my car."

 _Mello?_ Hermione thought as she thrust the straw into the milk box but decided against asking about it after a second of though. It was probably another mysterious something/someone she was going to learn in time, anyways. The rest of the road was silent except the little voices Hermione tried to minimize as she drunk her beverage.

Just as Hermione forcefully vacuumed and gulped down the last drops of the milk in her hands, Rogers had parked the car in the garden of a big and very luxurious looking hotel. Making sure she had no milk in her lips or on her face, Hermione got off the car. She thanked god for sleeping with proper clothes on yesterday since she didn't know what she would've wear with sleepiness when Rogers woke her up. Her dark brown skirt and beige sweater was a bit creased but at least they were decent.

Next five minutes, they went through a series of incredible security steps, which involved a hand and retina test on Rogers, as well as two different kinds of detectors, making Hermione think that they were going to see the Queen or something.

"We're here." Rogers declared as the two stood in front of a metal door, and when it started to creak, finally opening to reveal a room, Hermione held her breath to finally see the important figure waiting for them.

She was a bit surprised to see a crouching man with baggy clothes, messy black hair and black eyes with dark shadows under them, looking at her rather threateningly. When their eyes met, he gave her a smile.

"I'm L. Nice to meet you Miss Granger."

* * *

A/N: It's probably not a good idea to start a new story while you have one going on already :D But I plan to keep regular updates on both, hopefully.

I just couldn't take the idea of a clever and caring person like Hermione in Wammy's House and in Kira case, supporting our lonely geniuses in the road out of my mind.

-This story will take place in Death Note universe, and plot will mostly be about the events in Death Note.

-I know Hermione is born in 1979 but not in this story. Also, she will go to Hogwarts but as you can predict, she will grow up in Wammy's House as an orphan so it's likely that she will be OCish. Though, I will keep her characteristics like being a bookworm etc. I like her :)

-Another thing, in Harry Potter universe, Voldemort is normally beaten in 1998 so when Hermione goes to Hogwarts in this story, magic world will be pretty normal and stable. So she will not be involved with wars in the magical world.

Any questions?

And thoughts on the first chapter? Review please :)


End file.
